


Do-Funk Dance

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: после показательного выступления в Барселоне всё изменилось.





	Do-Funk Dance

— Су-у-у-ка, — тянет Юра, заглушая восторженные выкрики комментатора из динамиков. Виктор не мог не выебнуться напоследок, разумеется. И устроил вот это блядство. Спешите видеть! Только один вечер! Парный прокат Кацуки и его ненаглядного тренера. Романтика-хуянтика у них. Золотая программа прошлого сезона на двоих. Ёбаный Никифоров, который не в состоянии отлепиться от своей свинки даже на секунду. В сортир они теперь тоже парочкой ходят? Накатывает такая злоба, что Юру трясёт. Нет уж. Он им не уступит! Но что он сейчас ещё может поменять, когда до выступления остались считанные минуты? Решение приходит спонтанно, словно озарение, и Юра готов молиться несуществующему богу, чтобы Отабек согласился и на этот раз. Времени у них в обрез.

— Отабек! — хватает его за руки и тихо надеется, что подведённые глаза (подводку и тени приходится клянчить у Милы и терпеть её дебильные шуточки, что дурной пример Гоши-Ведьмы заразителен) выражают всю глубину отчаяния не слишком явно.

— Да? — тот смотрит на катающихся Виктора и Кацуки с таким чисто профессиональным интересом на лице, что его хочется расцеловать.

— Ты выйдешь на лёд со мной! Мы сотворим что-то более улётное, чем эти двое! Я им всем сорву крышу, а ты будешь наблюдать.

Отабек хмыкает, кивает, и идёт в раздевалку — за коньками, за оставленной там же кожанкой. Он уже откатался — как Юра и ожидал, мощно, волнующе и вдохновенно. Под что-то офигенно крутое. И летал надо льдом так, словно за спиной у него невидимые крылья. Самому Юре нужно было ещё долго тренироваться, чтобы так высоко взлетать в прыжках. И он особенно рад, что поменял свою собственную программу. Вдарим рок и безумие в этой дыре, растрясем романтическое болото. Отабеку не нужно объяснять, что делать: он просто гений импровизации, хотя те, кто его не знают, вряд ли в это поверят. Пристраивается у бортика, будто репетировал это месяцами, разминает шею. Ох, Яков будет в ярости. Вставит Юре развесистых пиздюлей и всю оставшуюся карьеру будет припоминать. И пусть припоминает, зато и остальные не забудут.

Но, оказавшись на льду под первые звучащие аккорды, он забывает обо всём. Есть музыка, есть переполняющая и хлещущая через край ярость, злость, азарт. Выкусите, свинки. Это вам не котлетный эрос катать. И не гей-драму.

Глаза у Отабека в мягком полумраке, разбавленном розовым сиянием прожекторов, чёрные и шальные, совсем как вчера в клубе. Взгляд незнакомый, тяжёлый, будоражащий. Ото льда поднимается холод, но Юре жарко. Под этим взглядом хочется творить безумные вещи. Раздеться, демонстрируя порезанную в лоскуты майку, только для него, швырнуть очки в визжащую толпу и протянуть ему руку. Он без слов всё понимает — сдёргивает перчатку. А потом изумляет, опаляя пальцы другой руки дыханием и влажным теплом рта — смущает, дразнит, опасно прихватывает тонкую кожу на пальцах зубами, снимая вторую перчатку. Но это так горячо, что трибуны заходятся в истерике, а Юрино сердце подскакивает до самого горла. И так продолжается до самого конца, до рокового выстрела. В сердце, так, что сил едва хватает правильно и красиво упасть, а не рухнуть безвольно к его ногам, сбивая коленки до чёрных синяков. А хочется. Пусть даже это просто адреналиновый приход и настроение музыки. Пройдёт. Или не пройдёт, потому что не хочется, чтобы проходило.   
Хочется снова и снова чувствовать горячий и тяжёлый взгляд на коже, знать, что так его обладатель смотрит только на него. Не будет никаких Милочек, Кацудонов, Никифоровых, никого вообще, только они вдвоём. И только так и нужно.

Барановская кричала после выступления, как будто её резали. Мол, сменить Ангела на эту порнографию слишком дикая выходка даже для Плисецкого. Юра в ответ окрысился: шли бы вы, Лилия Григорьевна, в жопу со своими ангелами и феями, сколько можно уже. Отабек, от которого тоже подобного не ожидали, был популярен как никогда — ему бы чаще стоило так проявлять свою тёмную сторону. Нет. Определённо, мысли о новообретённой популярности и фанатках Отабека не вызывали ничего, кроме раздражения. 

Кажется, что страсти немного утихли, пока они завершали Гала все вместе, и после, на банкете, Отабек снова стал обычным, таким, как в день знакомства. И всё-таки что-то изменилось между ними, но не так, как ожидал Юра. После традиционного банкета (к счастью обошлось без повторения стриптиза от Кацуки) у них оставалась всего пара дней нагуляться по Барселоне. И всё. Отабек улетел в Казахстан, Юра — в Москву, отпраздновать Новый Год с дедом, а после обратно в Питер под крыло Фельцмана и Лилии. Готовиться к национальным, Европе, всему, что на самом деле важно. Им остались ночные переписки и звонки. Юра скучал, сам удивляясь, как, оказывается, успел привыкнуть к молчаливому присутствию Отабека за такой короткий срок. Тот будто влез под кожу, незаметно, исподволь, заставил очнуться от болезненного увлечения Никифоровым, согрел и научил дружить, не требуя ничего взамен. Юра был благодарен ему за это. Только пальцы иногда покалывало воспоминанием о тёплых обветренных губах и опасном взгляде. Юра поначалу сам себя не понимал, почему не мог прекратить об этом думать, Бека же друг. Единственный, самый близкий. С которым круто тусоваться вместе на соревнованиях и шоу.

Дошло примерно через полгода, уже в межсезонье, когда за плечами остался изматывающий Мир и они с Гошаном и Виктором привезли три квоты на Игры. После первого пробуждения в мокрых и липких трусах от горячего сна с Отабеком в главной роли. Это же надо — докатался до того, что из одной безответной любви тут же сиганул в другую. С Никифоровым было понятно — кумир, старший товарищ по сборной, красивый, как сука. А у Отабека с ним не было ничего общего. Кроме того, что фигурист, а ещё красивый и горячий, конечно — как летнее солнце в этих их степях. И это было самое лучшее. Оно же одновременно самое херовое. Потому что Виктор из своих предпочтений секрета не делал — спросите хоть у Криса или Кацуки. И с ним ещё могло бы выгореть через пару лет, если бы не внезапно случившаяся японская любовь. А вот Отабека невозможно было так просто раскусить. Он всё держал в себе, за истинно азиатским покерфейсом, выпуская эмоции скрупулёзно отмеренными дозами — в свои сеты и программы. И иногда ещё в общении с Юрой по скайпу, и тогда вечер переставал быть томным и предсказуемо заканчивался в душе, быстрым свиданием с правой рукой и горячечными фантазиями об Алтыне. А то и снами. И в этих фантазиях было столько всего, что даже удивительно, как Юра умудрялся не полыхать щеками и ушами во время их долгих разговоров. Переходный, мать его, возраст. Играй гормон любимый. Но не на всех же он играет. На Никифорова вот играл раньше. Сейчас перестал — перегорело. Никифоров, знай себе, катается и тренирует Кацуки. И почти не раздражает — не до него. Когда только успела эта неспортивная злость испариться? Когда Виктор снова стал просто старшим товарищем по сборной, а его место прочно занял Алтын? Юра не мог сказать, когда. Может, в Барселоне, на льду, когда музыка взрывала в крови фейерверки, а Отабек стоял у борта, знакомый и одновременно чужой, и заводил одним взглядом. А может, позже, когда идеальными вдруг стали считаться вечера, в которые удавалось созвониться в скайпе и одного «привет» хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя не таким разбитым.   
Или когда Юра с замиранием сердца смотрел трансляцию с Континентов, где Отабек взял серебро, спихнув на третье место Леруа, но уступив Кацудону и его квад флипу. Или ещё позже, на Мире. Всё, Витька. Прошла любовь, завяли помидоры. Ты же именно этого добивался. Только легче не стало — стало сложнее. Отабек всё так же был за тысячи километров и видел в Юре только друга. Порой накатывало, и Плисецкий часами перебирал его фото. Жадно, как губка, впитывал каждую деталь. Радовался и одновременно жалел, что Алтын не был любителем фотографироваться, особенно без полного своего «боевого» облачения. Откровенным считалось даже фото, где Бека запечатлел кто-то из казахских друзей — в майке и потёртых джинсах, взмокшего, по локоть в машинном масле, на фоне какого-то гаража. Видимо, возился со своим Харлеем. Но уже и от этого зрелища в жар бросило. Леруа, с которым Отабек, как оказалось, тренировался вместе в Канаде и тогда же успел приобрести иммунитет к его подкатам, наверняка, видел куда больше. И это прямо-таки вымораживало. Похоже, все вокруг знали об Отабеке больше, чем он. Хотя нет. Никто не видел толком, как он катается под электронную музыку, кроме тренера и Юры, который, впервые увидев один из таких прокатов, чуть не стёр себе руки до мозолей. И нельзя такое показывать — потом придётся отбивать Алтына у всех этих престарелых пидоров типа Криса. Если от видео так вставило, то что бы творилось на живом прокате? Совсем не похоже на эрос или ужимки Джакометти. Это что-то другое, из той части жизни Отабека, которая проходит вдали от катка — в духоте и шуме клубов, в свободном полёте на мотоцикле по хайвею. Это воплощённые в коренастой крепкой фигуре яростный огонь и обжигающий мороз. Неприкрытое, необузданное желание, от которого кровь вскипает. Он весь там, в этой музыке, в этих коротких видео, которые видеть позволено только ограниченному кругу избранных. Это не для соревнований — для души, для его собственного шоу, которое Отабек хочет когда-нибудь поставить. А для кого-то ещё и вместо порно.

Юра не может сказать, насколько тяжело ему даются два года их странной крепкой дружбы на расстоянии, но рад, что к совершеннолетию Отабек готовит ему самый лучший подарок — обещает прилететь на пару дней. Дольше нельзя: новый мировой чемпионат приближается неумолимо, и в этот раз Виктор ему уже не соперник — что-то у него не задалось на национальном чемпионате в этом году и выше четвёртого места взобраться не хватило. А Отабеку в родной стране никто не соперник, и, что это за ответственность, ему нет нужды объяснять. Но он всё же вырывается, и Юру потряхивает от этого знания. До самого дня рождения, когда он рано утром, игнорируя всех, мчится на вокзал, чтобы прыгнуть в поезд до Москвы, а там уже встретить друга. Друга, от мыслей о котором Юра взволнован так, что на тренировке накануне даже не орёт, как обычно, на Никифорова, а спокойно отвечает на очередной дебильный вопрос. Виктор, судя по лицу, тихо охуевает, не постигая, с чего вдруг такие перемены. Секрета нет — Юра мыслями от катка далёк, как Плутон от Земли. Уходит в них настолько, что заваливает даже простейшие прыжки. Он уже живёт завтрашним днём, в мыслях о том, что Отабек согласился в качестве подарка на день рождения сводить его в хороший клуб потанцевать. У него там знакомый ди-джей, пропустят без лишних вопросов. Хотя какие могут быть вопросы, когда наконец-то восемнадцать и можно больше не терпеть снисходительное отношение старших. Уговор только потанцевать, ничего больше. Юра фыркает, вспоминая такую далёкую теперь холодную и одновременно адски горячую барселонскую ночь перед показательными выступлениями на первом взрослом Финале и Отабека за пультом, движущегося в собственном ритме. Зачем ему алкоголь, если уносит и без него?

А потом какая-то добрая душа брякает, что прилетает Отабек, и Юра уезжает ради этого в Москву. И вот за этот понимающий взгляд и оброненное «Ах, вот оно что, ясно, ясно», Виктору хочется свернуть шею. Не лезь хоть сюда, тебе тут делать нечего, и без того страшно и тошно.

В Шереметьево обычная суета и толчея, Юра в тёмных очках нервно нарезает круги по залу ожидания, таская за собой спортивную сумку с вещами, и не знает, куда деть руки. И только титаническим усилием не позволяет себе броситься на Отабека с объятьями, когда тот выходит. Лицо, как всегда, выражает минимум эмоций, но видно, что перелёт его вымотал. Ещё бы он не вымотал: из Алматы в Москву лететь не один час. Но улыбается, завидев Юру, и рукопожатие, как всегда, крепкое, тёплое, успокаивающее.

— Устал?

— Да, немного, — рисуется. Юра отчётливо видит под тёмными глазами синяки от недосыпа. И черты скуластого лица сильнее заострились от усталости. Всё подождёт до вечера, а пока домой, отдыхать. Отабек безраздельно его на три дня. Удивительно, как только тренер его всё-таки отпустил за три недели до соревнований? Хотя у него, как раз, тренер понимающий — не то что Яков. Фельцман весь месяц брюзжал, отпустил так неохотно, словно Юра минимум на год уходил из спорта, а не уезжал на несколько дней в Москву погостить у деда и потусить с Отабеком. Даже часовой пояс не менял, было бы о чём переживать.

— Ну поехали. Деда нас уже заждался, небось.

В такси Отабек расслабляется, чуть сползает на сидении и прикрывает глаза. Юра трещит обо всякой фигне, зло цыкает на смс и оповещения из соцсетей с поздравлениями. Ему достаточно, чтобы поздравили дедушка и Бека. Но они оба сегодня будут рядом, и телефон раздражает. В конце концов, Юра ставит его на вибрацию и прячет в карман сумки подальше. Потом можно почитать — всё равно ничего нового никто не напишет. Рядом с Отабеком уютно и спокойно, и даже немного стыдно, что порой представляет себе такое, что в жар бросает.

Дед действительно их заждался. Стискивает в крепких объятьях Юру, жмёт Отабеку руку, как взрослому, равному, и говорит, что рад наконец-то познакомиться. Обычно Отабек прилетал в Питер в межсезонье, и с дедом познакомить его не получалось. Он даже не пытается отказаться от обеда, хотя Юра подозревает, что даже за три дня на дедушкиной готовке без ограничений тренеры вломят им обоим в равной степени.

У дедушки типовая двушка в спальном районе. Уютная и пахнет домом, всегда только им. Маленькая комната, по-прежнему, принадлежит Юре, хотя бывает он нечасто. Отабек с интересом разглядывает выгоревшие плакаты, развешанные по стенам. На многих из них тогда ещё совсем юный Виктор. Нужно снять — теперь они уже не значат ничего. С улыбкой берёт в руки рамку со старым фото из того самого тренировочного лагеря и показывает подошедшему Юре на растрёпанного подростка, возвышающегося над остальными. Да, он же тогда самый старший был. Это сейчас Юра вытянулся и даже немного перерос Отабека.

— Вот он я, — Отабек на фото совсем не похож на себя нынешнего: тощий, нескладный, растрёпанный, и в чертах лица что-то ожесточённое, злое. Только по чудным раскосым глазам и узнаешь. — А вот ты и правда совсем не изменился.

— Значит, у меня есть компромат на тебя, — смеётся Юра. — Станешь чемпионом мира — продам задорого журналюгам.

Отабек хмыкает. Шутка не теряет актуальности с самого знакомства, но пока его наивысшим достижением на Мире всё так же остаётся бронза.

— Долго ждать придётся. С такими соперниками, как ты.

— Ага, если ты не применишь своё секретное оружие, — Юра не успевает сообразить, что ляпнул. Отабек оборачивается, смотрит удивлённо.

— О чём ты?

Юра чувствует, как краснеет. Он не хотел поднимать эту тему, когда Отабек рядом. Слишком непредсказуема собственная реакция.

— Поставил бы уже что-то из того, что показывал мне с тренировок. Это нереально круто же.

— Ничего особенного, — Отабек присаживается рядом. — Юр, ты меня переоцениваешь. Рядом с тобой я достоин разве что серебра. Ты что, свои прокаты не просматриваешь?

— Просматриваю, — Юра прячется за подушку, занавешивается волосами. — А ты свои, видимо, нет. Ты же офигенный, Бека.

— Спасибо, — даже не смущается, улыбается и смотрит так ласково, что дыхание перехватывает. — Давай подарки твои разбирать. У тебя же совершеннолетие сегодня, а мы обо мне говорим.

Самый лучший день рождения. Когда дед рядом, а теперь и Отабек, сидящий за их старым, но добротным столом, пьющий крепкий чай с молоком из большой кружки и серьёзно отвечающий на вопросы деда. Кого ещё с ним можно было бы познакомить так спокойно, не переживая, что пизданут что-то не к месту? Да ни с кем. У всех какие-то заёбы и тараканы в головах ордами. Не нужно дедушке знать, что за внешней красотой их спорта скрывается гнилое болото.

После обеда дед выгоняет их с кухни, не позволяя помочь. Ворчит, что Отабек не для того приехал в такую даль, чтобы в чужом доме тарелки драить. Тот вежливо улыбается и просит у Юры полотенце. Он понимает — самому после самолётов всегда хочется отмыться до красноты. А пока Отабек в душе, можно посмотреть, чего там успели написать остальные.

Ничего особенного. Несколько тысяч поздравлений от фанаток в социальных сетях вперемежку с смс от Якова с Лилией, Милы, Гоши и остальной фигуристской братии. Часть на английском. Но в них всё те же поздравления и пожелания всех благ. Зато от смс Никифорова хочется снова запустить телефоном в стену: «Ты уже большой мальчик, но не шалите там с Алтыном уж слишком», и дебильный смайлик. Не мог не влезть, свербит у него что ли где-то? Пока Юра за ним бегал, Виктору было насрать на него, а теперь не отвяжешься, когда уже не нужно.

— С-у-у-ка, — шипит Юра.

— Кто? — телефон он всё-таки уронил. Отабек входит бесшумно, в квартире со старыми скрипучими полами и дверьми — почти невыполнимая задача. Юра поднимает на него взгляд, а отвести уже не может. Тот стоит перед ним в одних спортивных штанах, босой и с полотенцем на плечах. В руках аккуратная стопка одежды. Что там Юра думал о фото в майке — горячо? Нихера это было не горячо. Он жадно цепляется взглядом за каждую мелочь. У Отабека смуглая кожа и почти нет волос на теле — только на руках, да тёмная неширокая дорожка, начинающаяся чуть выше пупка и исчезающая за резинкой штанов. И мышцы, рельефные, красиво перекатывающиеся под кожей — Юриным не чета, пусть до качка Отабеку и далеко. Ещё и с мокрых волос течёт и кое-где на груди и животе блестят капельки воды. Хоть сейчас на обложку журнала — тираж будет иметь небывалый успех у женщин и не только. Юре, например, становятся тесными в паху давно разношенные джинсы. Чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, Юра опускает взгляд на ступни друга — узкие, на подъёме редкая поросль тёмных волос. И все в следах от старых и новых мозолей — кровавая расплата за победы.

— Юр? — Отабек пристраивает вещи и полотенце на стул и вопросительно смотрит на него. — Всё нормально? Ты чего?

Чего-чего… Погоди, дай сбегать в туалет передёрнуть на преступно роскошный вид после душа — и всё будет просто заебок.

— Нормально, — хрипит, сам свой голос не узнавая, откашливается и уже нормально продолжает. — Ты бы оделся: холодно. Простынешь перед Миром — меня твой тренер прикопает у стен «Юбилейного».

Да. Именно поэтому он и просит, а вовсе не потому, что крайне неудобно ходить в его присутствии со стояком, который джинсами особенно не скроешь.

— Ага, сейчас, — Отабек наклоняется, поднимает с пола телефон и протягивает Юре. — А ты чего телефон уронил?

— Потому что ты подкрался, напугал, — избегая смотреть перед собой — на уровне лица сейчас как раз грудь Отабека. Тёмные, темнее чем кожа, маленькие соски, твёрдые даже на вид — то ли от холода, то ли ещё от чего. Издевается он что ли? К счастью, Отабек всё-таки отходит и надевает порядком растянутую футболку, прекратив его терзания.

— Мы в клуб вечером пойдём, да? — Отабек устраивается рядом на диване и кивает, залипая в телефон. Нет, вроде не специально красовался — сидит и как ни в чём не бывало, набирает кому-то сообщение. Это всё Юрины дикие фантазии от неудовлетворённости.

Гулять по такому холоду не тянет совершенно, да и Отабек в Москве далеко не впервые, в обзорной экскурсии не нуждается, до вечера ещё прорва времени, поэтому можно просто поваляться на диване, включив фоном какой-то музыкальный канал и обмениваясь последними новостями. Наслаждаясь днём, когда можно полениться всласть. Юра так вдохновенно рассказывает об идеях для новой произвольной программы, что не замечает, как Отабек заснул, сползая ниже и привалившись к его плечу. Тёплая тяжесть не напрягает. Юра старается не дёргаться сильно, чтобы не разбудить друга и лениво тыкает в телефон, изредка поглядывая на Отабека. Не устал он, как же. Небось до последнего тренировался, да и перелёт изматывает всегда, даже короткий. Отабек тихонько посапывает во сне. И ресницы у него длинные, на зависть любой девушке — раньше не было времени особенно присмотреться, а на фотках и не разглядишь. Отчаянно хочется запечатлеть его таким: абсолютно расслабленным, без привычного каменного спокойствия на лице. Воровато покосившись, вытягивает руку с телефоном и, убедившись, что в кадр они оба помещаются, несколько раз нажимает на кнопку. Всё. Теперь у него точно есть компромат на Беку. Но никому Юра его не покажет и даже телефон не даст больше в чужие руки. Он же не Пхичит, с его дебильной привычкой постить фотки бухого Челестино в Инсту. Отабек смешно морщит нос, не просыпаясь трёт переносицу и устраивается удобнее. Плечи затекут от такой позы, но ему, похоже, нормально. А Юра замечает у самого ворота футболки тёмное на тёмном — маленькое родимое пятно на смуглой от природы коже. И тяжело вздыхает. Что если всё зря, и тот действительно видит в нём не больше, чем друга? И все эти нечитаемые взгляды в Барселоне и после, на протяжении этих двух лет, показательное дефиле в одних спортивках, и горячие тренировочные прокаты Юре просто чудятся. Ему только что исполнилось восемнадцать, но он уже успел смириться, что девочки вызывают в нём только недоумение, а то и отвращение. Даже Мила, которую можно назвать кем угодно, но только не уродиной. Зато вот уже несколько лет снится разное… Раньше было с Виктором, иногда с другими парнями, разок даже с ДжейДжеем, после чего Юра от того шарахался, как от чумного, теперь вот Отабек. И организм требует своё. Вот и мерещится всякое, там, где его нет и быть не может. Правая рука никогда не заменит того, кого хочется до боли, хоть ты насмерть задрочись. Это Юра уже проверил на собственном печальном опыте.

Так и задрёмывает, а просыпается, уткнувшись носом в тёмную макушку, пахнущую знакомым шампунем. Шея ноет от неудобной позы, и Юра слишком резко дёргается, потягиваясь. Так, что просыпается уже и Бека. Взгляд в первые несколько секунд у него расфокусированный, беззащитный, а потом становится знакомым — с внутренней сталью. Красивый. «Зачем он такой, а?» — вспыхивает в голове жалобный вопрос. Юра нехотя отстраняется, потягиваясь, разминая ноющие мышцы. Отабек с шумным выдохом тянется рядом. У него шея, небось, совсем деревянная. Оказывается, что они проспали всего час, но Отабек выглядит отдохнувшим. И хорошо. Им ещё предстоит сегодня танцевать до рассвета — на меньшее Юра не согласен.

Где только Отабек находит такие клубы — с музыкой, которой Юра отродясь не слышал? Он себе всегда представлял, что клубная музыка — это какие-то кислотные биты, под которые можно только бездумно дрыгаться, как в припадке. Или попса. Но тут совсем другая. И гитары слышно, и вообще больше на рок похоже, и под неё тело словно само движется. Отабек идёт пожать руку другу ди-джею, а Юра осматривается, проходя к танцполу, но медлит, ждёт, ловя на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Он, конечно, выглядит скромнее, чем когда-то в Барселоне, без блёсток, макияжа и креста, да и пиджак у него не того кислотно-розового цвета, но дедушка смотрел неодобрительно даже на этот прикид. Зато Отабек оделся скромно — весь в чёрном, только футболка под джемпером белая. В неоне, наверное, будет светиться. Отабек о чём-то шепчется с парнем за пультом, улыбается, показывает на Юру и получает в ответ явно одобрительные возгласы и оттопыренный большой палец. Знать бы, о чём шепчутся ещё. Они долго могут так разговаривать, и ему надоедает стоять в стороне и ждать чего-то. Музыка качает, и, поддавшись ей, Юра пропускает момент, когда Отабек оказывается рядом. И поражённо оглядывается на него — из колонок несутся вдруг знакомые аккорды, снова пробуждая потускневшие от времени воспоминания о Барселоне. Она идеальна, пусть даже двигаться под эту песню без коньков странно, непривычно, но не менее круто. Подзабытая мелодия, он не катался под неё уже больше года. Это специально для него, Юра понимает. И благодарен за ещё один подарок. Меняются треки, ритмы, окружающие люди, и Юра в какой-то момент оказывается лицом к лицу с Отабеком. И понимает, что рано благодарил. Оказавшись здесь, он и забыл, что тот в своей стихии. Может, растяжка у него и не балетная, зато танцует он умопомрачительно. За время знакомства он демонстрировал это не один раз. Юра движется машинально, провожая жадным взглядом ритмичные, резковатые движения бёдер Отабека, взлетающие руки, запрокинутую голову, прикрытые глаза. Музыка набирает обороты, бьёт по нервам. Высокий женский голос, вплетающийся в бит, и резкие гитарные и духовые риффы завораживают. Ещё и слова эти… Отабек улыбается хитро и дразнится, тянет к нему руки, но не приближается. Я тебе покажу маленького мальчика. Этому мальчику мучительно хочется здесь и сейчас вжаться в поджарое сильное тело собственным и танцевать так — бёдра к бёдрам, глаза в глаза, разделяя дыхание. Нельзя. Они не в толерантной Испании, и здесь есть знакомые с Отабеком люди. Юра бесится от невозможности прикоснуться. И выжимает из себя всё, пытаясь каждым движением выплеснуть то, что терзало столько времени, все ночи, полные жарких грёз, после которых приходилось срочно бежать в ванную застирывать бельё, все желания, копившиеся с самой памятной Барселоны. Всё о тебе, Отабек. Смотри на меня. Смотри, что ты со мной творишь. Он смотрит. Взгляд чёрных глаз жжет взмокшую спину, а после впивается в его собственные глаза, не отпускает. В тёмной глубине пляшут опасные черти. Они танцуют друг для друга, на «пионерском» расстоянии, не касаясь даже случайно, но только сейчас Юра впервые понимает значение фразы «раздевать глазами». Отабек его не просто раздевает — Юра перед ним обнажённый, задыхающийся и возбуждённый так, что кожаные штаны болезненно врезаются в пах. И раздевающий взгляд следует за каждым его жестом, обжигает пересохшие губы, ласкает, медленно, тягуче, так, что голова кругом. Он сам выглядит не лучше: в ярких вспышках стробоскопов Юра успевает разглядеть, проступающие сквозь тонкую ткань соски, поблёскивающие губы, окрасивший тёмные скулы лихорадочный румянец. Наверняка, в чёрных плотно сидящих на бёдрах джинсах ему тоже жарко и тесно. Сколько играет эта музыка? Вечность? Пусть не кончается. Если только так они и могут быть честными друг с другом. Остановиться невозможно, немыслимо, даже когда музыка всё-таки меняется, как кажется, на более спокойную. Пот струйками стекает по спине, волосы липнут к плечам, голова лёгкая, как воздушный шарик, и в ней только одна мысль — о том, какие на вкус эти искусанные губы. А Отабек издевается, в такт басовым переборам покачивает бёдрами, поводит плечами и жестом подзывает ближе. Да чёрт с тобой, это же твой друг всё это наблюдает. Юра буквально врезается в него, проезжается пахом по бедру, цепляется за крепкие руки, чтобы не упасть — колени слабеют. Отабек дёргает уголком губ. Сука… Дразнит, подаётся навстречу, прижимаясь на короткий миг и Юра глухо стонет, когда к бедру прижимается внушительная твёрдая выпуклость. Ухо обжигает загнанное дыхание, а тихий голос пускает по спине мурашки.

— Такой горячий. Жаль нельзя тебя прямо здесь поцеловать, — и, как ни в чём не бывало, отстраняется на приемлемое расстояние, но не отталкивает, позволяет танцевать ближе, и движется в ритме музыки. Только черти во взгляде уже не просто пляшут — оргию устраивают. Юра бы тоже не отказался сейчас если не от оргии, то хотя бы подрочить в туалете. Но не может сделать ни шагу с танцпола — его держат музыка и танцующий Отабек. Его не отпускает мысль, что стоит только сделать шаг в сторону — и всё это окажется сном, он проснётся в холодной спальне в Питере, а Отабек будет за несколько тысяч километров от него. Потому что сложно поверить в реальность происходящего. Но Юра, стиснув зубы, решается вновь сократить дистанцию, поворачивается спиной, подаётся назад, притирается, провоцирует и сам с ума сходит, когда на бёдра ложатся горячие ладони, направляя. Теперь они движутся вместе. Можно прикрыть глаза, чувствуя ритм, ощущая, как впервые касаются кожи за ухом горячие губы. Можно откинуться спиной на широкую грудь, вскинуть руки, вплести пальцы в густые и влажные чёрные волосы, притягивая Отабека ближе. Впервые он благодарен, что всё ещё больше походит на девушку — никто не смотрит на них. Отабек терзает губами шею, легко прикусывает кожу. Юра чувствует вибрацию — он то ли рычит, то ли стонет горлом, и звук отдаётся мурашками по коже, сладкой дрожью во всём теле. А после отталкивает, и он готов зарыдать от бессилия и злости. Его трясёт от возбуждения, перед глазами плывёт то ли от злых слёз, то ли от желания, а музыка, как назло, становится томной, медленной, с… это что — скрипка? И Отабек продолжает танцевать, неспешно, соблазнительно, словно задался целью заставить его кончить прямо здесь в толпе, не снимая одежды, почти не касаясь. У него неплохо получается. Юра не может больше терпеть. Он даже не дожидается окончания трека и тянет Отабека с танцпола с остервенением, которому тот и не думает сопротивляться. Юра слабо представляет себе, что будет делать, когда дотащит его до туалета, но отступить уже не в силах. Отабек решает за него. Сам толкает в кабинку, захлопывая дверь с оглушительным грохотом, и вжимает в эту же дверь всем телом — горячий как печка, тяжёлый, возбуждённый. И, наконец, целует в губы. Юра успевает только задушено пискнуть. Он не умеет даже толком целоваться, жалкие попытки ещё с одноклассницей пару лет назад — не в счёт. Отабек умеет, и вытворяет такое, что коленки начинают подгибаться, и Юра цепляется за широкие плечи из последних сил, чтобы не сползти на грязный пол. Губы у него солёные от пота, и у Юры, наверняка, тоже. Но это всё равно. Он нетерпелив, кусается, дразнит языком, доводит до исступления и вжимается всё крепче. А руки гладят бёдра, живот под майкой, находят на поясе пуговицу и расстёгивают, тянут язычок молнии вниз. Юра мычит в поцелуй от облегчения, когда ширинка больше не давит на стоящий колом член. И его едва не подбрасывает, когда освобождённую плоть накрывает горячая ладонь. Гладит, сжимает. Юре и стыдно, и сладко. Отабек отстраняется, гипнотизирует дикими, горящими глазами и опускает взгляд. В неярком свете всё равно видно слишком много — смуглые пальцы вокруг ярко-розовой от прилившей крови головки — самое смущающее зрелище, какое ему только доводилось наблюдать. Отабек ласково гладит его щёку, заставляет посмотреть в глаза и заставляет утонуть в бездонной глубине взгляда.

— Невозможный. Что ты со мной делаешь, а, Юр?

Хочется по-детски вскинуться, огрызнуться, что Юра вообще ничего не делает, это всё Отабек со своими дикими танцами и почти стриптизом дома, но тот сжимает ладонь крепче, проводя по всей длине, и дыхание срывается.

— Бека… — и сам изумляется, сколько мольбы в голосе.

— Что? — Отабек снова прижимается, широко проводит языком по шее, легко прикусывает хрящик на ухе. — Что, Юрочка? — кого бы другого убил за такое обращение, но сейчас бархатный раскат собственного имени только заводит ещё сильнее.

— Ещё… — он вроде бы хотел что-то другое сказать, но мысли путаются. Загнанное дыхание Отабека у самого уха ничуть не помогает сосредоточиться. Но он всё же пытается, тянется дрожащими пальцами к ширинке чёрных джинс, пытается расстегнуть и чувствует кожей жаркий выдох на грани тихого стона.

— Юра… перестань… — но тот упрямо продолжает воевать с пуговицей и молнией, закусив губу от усердия. Запускает руку под чёрную ткань и, наконец, чувствует под пальцами горячую влажную кожу. Отабек задыхается, когда тонкие пальцы путаются в жёстких завитках волос и освобождают изнывающий наверняка не меньше, чем собственный, член, красивый, как он весь. Юра на пробу, смущаясь, проводит ладонью пару раз, размазывая влагу, и слышит тихое шипение.

— Юра, хватит…

— Но… — его затыкают поцелуем, перехватывают руку, закидывая на плечо. Нечестно… Но через несколько мгновений Отабек отстраняется и одним плавным движением опускается на корточки перед ним. Распахивает полы пиджака, задирает майку. Стягивает мешающие штаны вниз по ногам. И Юра забывает, как дышать. От прикосновений горячих губ к коже чуть выше пупка, опускающихся дорожкой вниз, до выступающей тазовой косточки. Выгибает от ощущений, он не в силах отвести взгляд, даже когда Отабек проводит языком широкую линию, прослеживая рисунок напряжённых мышц под светлой кожей. И повторяет сначала, с другой стороны. А ладонь продолжает двигаться неторопливо, осторожно, размазывая остро пахнущую смазку.

— Бека… блядь, п-пожалуйста, — затылок с гулким звуком врезается в дверь. Больно, но если тот сейчас ничего не сделает, то Юра сдохнет, не сходя с места, от перевозбуждения. Тихий смешок он чувствует кожей, но Отабек, наконец, прекращает его дразнить, и губы смыкаются на головке, вызывая совершенно позорный скулёж. Всё это слишком для него. Он столько грезил об этом, о том, как улётно было бы оказаться снова в этом влажном и горячем плену, который помнят подушечки пальцев. Но реальность много превосходит самые смелые мечты. С каждым движением — осторожным, не слишком умелым, но безумно желанным, у Юры из лёгких выжимает остатки воздуха. Хочется кричать во всё горло, внизу живота полыхает от возбуждения, широкая горячая ладонь гладит и мнёт кожу на ягодицах, даже не пытаясь сдерживать его судорожные движения навстречу безумию. Оргазм накрывает до обидного быстро — даже понять толком не успевает. Пытается отодвинуться или оттолкнуть, но Отабек не отпускает, сжимает губами и пальцами и от этого кроет ещё сильнее, почти до отключки. И только когда пальцы в тёмных волосах расслабляются — сам не заметил, как успел их туда запустить, отстраняется. Сглатывает, вгоняя в краску. Из тела словно вынули все кости разом. Шевелиться нет сил. И Юра рассеянно наблюдает, как друг поднимается, тянется к держателю за бумагой, вытирает белёсые потёки с ладони, приводит себя в порядок. Становится неловко — Отабек доставил ему такое оглушительное удовольствие, а сам ничего от этого не получил… Юра останавливает его на половине движения и тянется за поцелуем. В этот раз медленным, нежным. У его губ странный терпкий и горьковатый привкус. Осознание приходит быстро — это же его. Отабек мягко усмехается, потираясь носом о горящую смущением щёку.

— С днём рождения, — хотя уже поздравлял и по прилёту, и дома. Но сейчас всё по-другому. И Юра едва слышно шепчет «спасибо» в плечо Отабека, не зная, как теперь называть его: черту дружбы они уже явно пересекли.

Когда они, придя в себя, возвращаются на танцпол, музыка играет уже совсем другая. Юра готов поставить на кон любимые коньки — Отабек договорился с приятелем на такую подборку специально, чтобы покрасоваться и заставить его слететь с катушек. Его коварство, оказывается, не знает границ. В любом случае, Юра, наконец, может полностью расслабиться и оттянуться. Обсуждать что-то они будут завтра — сюда они пришли развлекаться. Протанцевать до утра, конечно, не выходит — сказывается постоянный недосып, и в такси он клюёт носом, безропотно позволяя Отабеку расплатиться и поддержать себя, пока они поднимаются на третий этаж. Они стараются вести себя как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить деда. Юра первый ныряет в душ, выходя оттуда в одних трусах, и ловит на себе восхищённый взгляд Отабека. Диван уже разложен и застелен, и нужно только немного подождать, пока он смоет с себя пот и запахи клуба. Некстати накатывает стыд — не так Юра представлял себе их первый раз. Не в тесной кабинке клубного туалета, где даже на колени не опустишься — мало ли что там на полу. Но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь, и даже будь у него шанс всё изменить, Юра не стал бы. Ни секунды. Отабек возвращается вовсе без одежды — только короткое полотенце вокруг бёдер. На мускулистых ногах кое-где темнеют синяки. Самый большой — на правом колене и выглядит свежим. Видимо, на одной из последних тренировок упал. Хотя Юра с трудом может представить себе его падающим. Его программы настолько технически безупречны… И эта мысль вылетает из головы, стоит Отабеку размотать полотенце. Он не пытается соблазнять — просто меняет полотенце на тёмные боксёры, но Юра заворожён видом его обнажённого тела. Даже спать уже не хочется. Отабек слабо улыбается, встречаясь с его взглядом, гасит свет, и диван прогибается под его весом. Прижимается всем телом, обнимает, и сразу становится тепло и здорово. Он целует плечо, шею, тихо хмыкает в темноте, когда Юра поворачивается, возится, устраиваясь удобнее, и подаётся вперёд, касаясь губами губ.

— Хочешь всё и сразу? — в шёпоте слышится веселье. Юра бы и рад, но усталость берёт своё. Даже не верится, что только этим утром он проснулся в Питере.

— Тебя хочу, — в темноте не видно, как он краснеет, и можно сказать такое. И замереть в сильных руках, а потом долго целоваться, пока глаза не закрываются сами собой от усталости.

Юру будит звук сообщения. Не хочется шевелиться — Отабек сопит рядом, обнимая его одной рукой, и солнце, заглядывающее в окно, ему не помеха. На кухне звенит посуда и бормочет телевизор — дедушка явно что-то готовит. Юра тянется, чувствует, как вздрагивают пальцы на плече, и встречает сонный взгляд.

— Доброе утро, — Отабек невозмутим, а вот у Юры полыхают щёки. В клубе и позже ночью всё, что они делали, казалось единственно верным, а сейчас, при свете дня, воспоминание о том, как Бека вчера смотрел снизу вверх, как умопомрачительно хорошо было толкаться навстречу горячему ласкающему рту, невыносимо смущали.

— Д-доброе, — но смущение уступает место чему-то другому, щемяще-нежному, незнакомому, согревающему изнутри от одного взгляда на след от подушки на щеке у Алтына, от ощущения тёплых пальцев, рассеянно поглаживающих ключицу. — Не хочу вставать.

— Я тоже, — улыбается и скользит рукой ниже, под одеяло, ласково оглаживает впалый живот и замирает у резинки трусов. — Есть идеи, чем займёмся?

Юра тихо ахает, когда Отабек придвигается ближе и в бедро упирается твёрдая плоть. И хорошо и стыдно, что вот так — когда за стенкой дедушка.

— Услышит… — шепчет он, слабо кивая на дверь. А сам уже притирается к ладони, не в силах противиться ласковому взгляду. — Бе-е-к…

— Не услышит, — губы касаются уха, ласкают. — Если не будем шуметь.

А как не шуметь, если из груди рвутся стоны и всхлипы, когда Отабек разворачивает к себе, приподнимаясь, целует, так жарко, жадно, а руки хозяйничают под одеялом, стягивая с обоих бельё, прижимая крепче, так, что Юра задыхается, когда чувствует собственной кожей чужую — горячую, уже влажную от смазки. И стонет в поцелуй — Отабек обхватывает ладонью оба члена и легко подаётся бёдрами навстречу.

— Тихо, тихо, — они почти не двигаются, даже старый диван не скрипит, Юра по мере сил пытается помогать, узкая ладонь ложится поверх смуглых пальцев, но тот перехватывает, прижимает своей, переплетает пальцы и задыхаются уже оба, стараясь сдерживать стоны. Отабек опытней, направляет, уверенно и спокойно, хотя дыхание тоже срывается и губы искусаны не меньше. Юра, шалея от собственной смелости, прогибается в спине и пробует на вкус кожу, задевая лишь кончиком языка сосок. Слышит шумный тяжёлый выдох над головой, чувствует, как дрогнули пальцы, и продолжает, прихватывает зубами, ласкает языком. Отабек шипит, его продирает мурашками, и сильные пальцы путаются в волосах, тянут, до боли, вынуждая прекратить. Юра неловко ёрзает, тянется к нему, просовывая руку под голову, гладит затылок, ерошит волосы, прижимает к себе сильнее. Похер кто что скажет — Отабек только его и ничей больше. Весь, от намозоленных коньками пальцев на ногах до макушки, смешно растрёпанной ото сна. Раньше ему хотелось орать от злости на весь мир, который стоял между ним и Никифоровым, между ним и золотом. Сейчас, в жарких объятьях Отабека, задыхаясь от накатывающего удовольствия, растворяясь в жадных поцелуях, Юре хочется кричать от восторга, от переполняющего до краёв счастья. Но он только шепчет едва слышно как мантру: «Бека… Бек…. Бе-е-ка…», и чувствует себя льдом, стремительно тающим под летним солнцем. Ему мало, слишком мало, он бы с радостью в Отабеке растворился, если бы мог. Отабек целует его и шепчет что-то по-казахски. Юра ни слова не понимает, но в этом шёпоте ему чудится что-то важное, драгоценное и только для него. И именно хриплые, не слишком благозвучные слова чужого языка, перемежающиеся вздохами и собственными задушенными стонами, толкают его за грань. Отабек тоже вздрагивает всем телом, и Юра с удовольствием наблюдает, как кривятся тонкие губы в попытке сдержать долгий стон удовольствия. Пальцам тепло и липко, но отнимать руку не хочется. Зато хочется, воспользовавшись случаем, поцеловать уже примеченную родинку на шее и получить в ответ слабую улыбку. Лицо горит от смущения и от короткой тёмной щетины Отабека, царапающей кожу. У них есть ещё немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, а Юра готов признать, что рад был бы каждое утро начинать вот так, рядом с ним. Он бы даже золото отдал за это — спасибо, подавитесь на здоровье, у меня есть кое-что покруче.

Позже, когда они, наконец, выползают из-под одеяла и, как могут, убирают следы влажными салфетками, Юра смотрит, от кого же пришло разбудившее сообщение. Мила. И не катается же Бабичевой с утра пораньше. Открывает и радуется, что Отабек ушёл чистить зубы и бриться — откуда-то из недр квартиры доносится шум воды. Мила прислала фото в сопровождении не менее чем полусотни вопросительных знаков. А на фото он сам, на танцполе, облитый разноцветным резким клубным светом, прижимающийся спиной к Отабеку, с запрокинутой головой, путающийся пальцами в тёмных волосах и с совершенно блядским выражением вожделения на лице. А Алтын склонившись, целует его вытянутую напряжённую шею, словно сияющую в неоновом свете. И ладони на бёдрах, ласковые, горячие. Ч-чёрт! Да откуда…

«Откуда?!» — пальцы подрагивают, а внутри разливается удушливый страх. Если это увидит ещё кто-то, то им с Отабеком житья не будет. И не дай бог дойдёт до Лилии и Фельцмана. С этих станется учудить какой-нибудь лютый пиздец, после которого не видать ему Бека как своих ушей. Две голубые галочки, к счастью, загораются сразу. Иначе Юра бы ёбнулся от страха.

«Из соо тусовщиков питерских. Один из них вчера был в клубе вместе с вами, решил сфотать красоту. Радуйся, что только я в нём из наших состою и все приняли тебя за девочку. Юр, всё норм?»

«Нихуя не норм! Удалите эту хуйню оттуда!» — у Юры тихая истерика, колотит так, что телефон ходуном ходит и вместо текста размытые линии. Сколько народу это видело? Сколькие из них узнали в едва не трахающейся на танцполе парочке всемирно известных фигуристов? А если любитель горячих фото был не один?! Немного успокаивает только мысль, что если бы это уже слили в сеть с соответствующими хэштегами, то писала бы не Мила и не так.

«Юр, успокойся, я уже попросила админа затереть фотку. Но ты поосторожнее там. И я требую грязных подробностей, Отабек такой горячий здесь». И россыпь дебильных смайлов.

— Юр? — над самым ухом. Он инстинктивно шарахается, но Отабек удерживает, обхватывает поперёк груди и прижимает к себе. — Ты чего?

— Нас… Вчера. Вот, — разблокирует погасший было телефон и разворачивает фото. Отпбек едва заметно хмурится.

— Это я виноват. Не нужно было тебе позволять, — Юра изворачивается, глядя на виноватое выражение лица и зло бьёт кулаком в его плечо.

— Нихуя. Не смей обвинять в этом себя. Я этого хотел не меньше, чем ты. И ты не виноват, что какое-то чмо ущербное шароёбится по клубам не для того, чтобы оттягиваться, а чтобы фотать, — Юра понимает, что от волнения матерится больше, чем нужно, но остановиться не может. — Надеюсь, Милка успела попросить затереть до того, как это разлетелось по всему контакту, — всё ещё страшно, до усрачки страшно, не за себя даже — за него. Юра вроде уже и совершеннолетний, но окружающим этого не объяснишь, если не захотят слушать. Только присутствие Отабека рядом и успокаивает.

— Ладно. Если до сих пор не слили, то, может, и пронесёт.

— А мне нравится это фото, — Отабек дёргает уголком рта и забирает из его рук телефон, снова открывая злополучный снимок. — Ты такой красивый здесь. Перешлёшь мне?

— Угу, — Юра смущён и хватается за возможность отвести взгляд от лица Отабека, у которого во взгляде снова тёмный и опасный голод, словно они не прикасались друг к другу по меньшей мере месяц, а не только из кровати вылезли. И у самого в паху становится тяжело и тепло. Но Отабек улыбается, убирает за ухо лёгкий светлый локон, целомудренно целует его в висок и отстраняется. И Юра не может ответить себе, чем его заслужил. Тёплого, ласкового, пахнущего мятной пастой и лосьоном после бритья. Отабек только с ним такой — бережный, осторожный. А под лаской полыхает пожар, в котором не страшно гореть. Они идут на кухню, с которой доносится умопомрачительный запах дедушкиных пирожков, а Юра рассеянно думает, что к хорошему удивительно легко привыкнуть и до слёз тяжело отпускать. Никому он Отабека не отдаст, пусть даже и не мечтают. Может, ему и далеко до блистательной холодной красоты Вити, зато его не страшно любить. Не преследует чувство, что балансируешь на лезвии ножа. Этого и на катке хватает с лихвой.

У них впереди всего пара дней, чтобы нагуляться по замёрзшей Москве, сходить наконец, в кино, как давно хотели. Наделать дурацких селфи, нацеловаться до боли, про запас, скрываясь от чужих глаз в подворотнях и укромных уголках кафе. Наговориться до хрипоты, поспорить, отделать друг друга подушками, потому что причинять настоящую боль нельзя, да и не хочется. Две ночи, когда нужно быть очень-очень тихими, а хочется кричать о том, как Юре хорошо, когда руки и губы Отабека повсюду. Ночи для тихого шёпота на незнакомом резком языке, щедро разбавленного сдавленными стонами и всхлипами. Юра хочет спросить и боится, и, кажется, уже знает, в чём Алтын признаётся и почти неслышно шепчет в ответ: «И я тебя…». И два таких вот солнечных, несмотря на погоду, пробуждений по утрам в объятьях, с неизменным хриплым: «Доброе утро» и упоительной нежностью.

А ещё после короткой, но мучительной разлуки с многочасовыми разговорами в скайпе и тысячами смс, часто неприличными, которые Юра с трудом прячет от любопытных взглядов Бабичевой и Виктора — мировое первенство. Он обязательно возьмёт золото, и в отеле за стеной не будет дедушки и можно будет, наконец, стонать в голос и уговорить Отабека на то, что пока немного пугает, но обязательно будет офигенно, потому что с ним по-другому и быть не может.


End file.
